AmY's LoCKet
by social outcast1
Summary: [chapter 1] a twisted "Here's to you, Rachel Robinson"!! It starts out the same - then gets much different! A girl named Amy has trouble with her brother, Chris. Her and her friends decide to do something about it.


E/N: Ok, this might sound like the book: "Here's to You, Rachel Robinson" by Judy Blume. Well, that because it is saposed to. I am writing it in a different way though - I know the beginning sounds much like it, but I am twisting it around. The next chapter is going to be much different than the book. I promise. So, yea, DON'T SUE ME! I don't even have a lot of money - umm 20 cents maybe! ITS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT - Its like.a different story though - about a different girl- in a different place - but in the same situation! Ok so u odn't have to tell me that I am copying the book, because Im not; exactly.  
  
Trouble in our family is spelled with a capital C and has been as long as I can remember. The C stands for Chris. He is my older brother, two years and six months to be exact. Ever since I was born he tortured me! He made my life a living hell. Thankfully, he is at boarding school in North Carolina this year. My parents tell me that there is no chance that he will be staying, and that he might come home after only this year! I pray that he will like it, and maybe fall in love with the place.  
  
I took a deep breath then looked up and saw my Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Sillarno, staring down at me.  
  
"Amy, you don't look good-", Mrs. Sillarno was interrupted by Max, the class clown.  
  
"Does she ever Mrs. Sillarno?"  
  
The class cracked up. Mrs. Sillarno and I didn't.  
  
"Max!", she snapped, "I believe you know the way to the principal's office."  
  
"But of coarse I do, Madam." Max answered.  
  
He marched out of the classroom, slamming the door.  
  
"Honestly." Mrs. Sillarno sighed.  
  
I suppose she forgot about me because she left my desk then began telling the class about the assignment she was giving us.  
  
"I want you all to write me a three paragraph essay on Hitler, and what propaganda he spread to the people of Germany."  
  
The class sighed then the bell rang.  
  
"Class, remember your assignment! Due Monday." She reminded us.  
  
Thank God it was Friday which meant I could get-together with Caitlin, and Emily. They were my two best friends. I met them when I moved to Agora Hills, California two years ago. It turned out that they lived on my block and heard that me, and my family were moving there months in advance. I didn't even know I was moving until my parents told me three weeks before the move.  
  
We used to live in Scottsdale, Arizona. This wasn't too bad despite the fact that it got extremely hot in the summers. My dad told me that we were moving because he found a higher paying job in California, which I couldn't believe, because he is a doctor. My brother thought it would be awesome to move to California because he says that there are a lot of skate parks there. HA! Showed him. He won't be able to tear up those ramps until he gets back from boarding school.  
  
The class ran out of the class room and into the halls. I was looking around for Caitlin and Emily when Jax ran into me. Jax is Chris's friend.  
  
"Hey Amy, how's your brother?" He asked picking up my books that fell on the floor.  
  
"Hey, I don't really know to tell you the truth."  
  
"You don't? Don't you e-mail him?" He gave me my books.  
  
"No, I try to avoid him even when he is at home." I laughed.  
  
"Haha, nice, I could imagine being his sister. What a drag. He's a great friend though, maybe you should give him a chance."  
  
"Sure." I shifted my books so they were under my arm.  
  
"I'm serious! Well. later Amy. See you around"  
  
"Later!" I yelled after him. But he was already surrounded by his friends.  
  
Then I spotted Caitlin and Emily.  
  
"Hey!", I waved, "you are late!"  
  
"Sorry!" They yelled from a few yards away pushing past the kids in their way.  
  
"Do you want to go get some ice cream after school?" Emily asked.  
  
I nodded and so did Caitlin.  
  
We walked over to our lockers and put our books in our back packs.  
  
"Off we go!" I laughed, and so did Emily. 


End file.
